Value transfers enable a sending entity to transfer value to a recipient entity. Traditionally, such value transfers exposed sensitive information in order to identify the recipient entity, such as a credit card number or a recipient name. Some value transfer systems utilize aliases to protect sensitive information. In such systems, a recipient entity registers an alias by which they may be identified. However, alias enabled value transfer systems require that the recipient entity be registered before the alias may be used to receive a value transfer, which reduces the utility of the value transfer system as a whole.
Traditional value transfer systems were also engineered to be stand alone closed systems. Deep integration with third parties and issuers, such as exposing application programming interfaces and distributing software development kits, was not implemented and thus widespread adoption was not facilitated.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an alias management and value transfer claim processing system that addresses the above concerns. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.